Old Times Part 2
by Mrs Kitty
Summary: This story continues from the first story Old Times, years later, the story is told by the main female character from part 1. Part 3 is told by the main male character from part 1.
1. Old Times Part 2

Old Times: Part 2  
  
By: Jennifer Davis  
  
There is an old woman dress in a red cloak with a hood talking to an old man wearing a cream tunic. An older man is standing beside him.  
"Mother, Mother!" A young, tanned man, with green eyes and dark hair, wearing a blue tunic and black pants comes running towards the group.  
The old lady turns towards the young man.  
When the young man reaches them, he hugs the old woman. "Mother, I've missed you!"  
"Jack, I've missed you, too."  
Jack lets go of her and looks at the old man dressed in a cream tunic.  
"Jack, this is Logan. He's an old friend and beside him is Scott, also a very old friend."  
Jack reaches his hand out, and Scott and Logan shake his hand.  
Scott says, "He looks just like his father."  
The old woman looks at Logan and Scott, "Excuse me, but I haven't seen my son in a long time."  
Logan and Scott both nod their heads. Logan hugs her and says, "It was nice to see you again, Vanessa."  
"And you too, Logan."  
Scott gets down on one knee and kisses Vanessa on the hand, "It was lovely to see you again, my Lady," and gets off the ground.  
"You haven't changed a bit, Scott. Have you?"  
"I can't help it ma'am."  
Vanessa smiles.  
Then Logan and Scott walk out into the woods.  
"Mother?" Jack looks at Vanessa.  
"Yes, Jack."  
"That man knew my father, how?"  
"Jack, it's time I told you something."  
"What about, mother?"  
"About Logan, Scott, me, and your father. How about we go into the house. This is a very long story."  
Vanessa and Jack walk towards their home. When they get inside, everything is the same as Vanessa had remembered it being the first day she met Jack's father. She didn't want to change anything cause she was afraid she would lose her memory of him. But she didn't have to worry about that, after she had Jack. He was a spitting image of his father. Vanessa and Jack go and sit at the table. Vanessa looks at Jack, "To begin with, Logan is the King of Alexandria."  
"What? And you know him?"  
"I knew him before he was king. As I was saying, Logan is King and Scott is his Lieutenant, his protector."  
"Mother, how do you know these people?"  
"If you would let me finish, you will find out."  
"Sorry."  
"As I said before, I knew Logan before he was King because before he was King.I was Queen."  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I was Queen before Logan was King."  
"How?"  
"Jack, if you don't quit interrupting me, you will not find out."  
"Sorry, mother. I'll quit."  
"Okay, the story begins with my sister and I being born."  
"I have an aunt?"  
"Jack!"  
"Sorry."  
"At the time, my sister, Amber, and I was born out parents were King and Queen of Alexandria. Our mother died after giving birth to us. That devastated my father. Once me and my sister became old enough, we were taught over and over what to do once we became queen. At first, I loved it, but as I grew older I started to despise it. I didn't want to be queen. I didn't want to be locked in the castle. I wanted to do what I wanted to do, not what someone told me to do. Plus, my sister was better at it. She loved power. She would do anything to become queen, but I knew something she didn't. Because I was born just minutes before her, they were going to make me queen. So, at the age of 20, I decided to run away, so Amber would have a sure chance of becoming queen.  
  
The night my sister and I turned 23 years old, my father held a party for the townspeople to get to know us and.for us to well.umm.in better terms, to find someone to be king whenever we became queen. I was dressed in a lovely pink dress; I hated it. My sister was having the time of her life. I tried to act like I was having fun, but I was screaming inside. I wanted out so bad I couldn't stand it. My father came up to me at one time and asked, "Are you okay? You don't look as though you're having fun." I told him I just needed some fresh air. He told me to go outside and get as much as I needed. When I got outside, I looked around to see if anyone was around, there wasn't. So, picked the bottom of my dress and ran as fast as I could towards the woods. I didn't realize how hard it would be to run in the woods with high heels and a fancy dress. But I didn't care, I wanted away from the pain. Twigs tugged at my hair and dress. It felt like they were telling me to go back. Thinking that made me work even harder to get through them. After about a mile, my foot fell in a hold and I fell hard to the ground. It knocked the wind out of me. After I caught my breath, I sat up and pulled my foot out of the hole, but the shoe didn't come with it. So, where it would be easier for me to fun I took the only high heel I had left off my foot. It took me awhile to get back up, but when I finally did, I took off running again. About a mile or 2 later, I started getting a pain in my right side. To ease off the pain, I slowed down and walked, but that didn't help. So, I stopped. I bent over to catch my breath. When I bent down, I realized I had something in my hand; it was the high heel show I had taken off. Why did I keep that? I started to laugh. Then all of a sudden, I heard a twig snap. I turned quickly to where the sound came from. Then I heard another. That scared me. I yelled, "Is someone there?" Then I heard another twig snap behind me, I turned around to face the sound. "Please, if someone is out there, please show yourself." I started crying. Then I heard footsteps all around me. I screamed, "Please, I mean no harm. Will you please show yourselves?" I started to cry ever more. Then all of a sudden, men and women in tunics surrounded me. I started to get frightened, I started shaking, "Please, don't hurt me." One of the guys started coming closer. I curled up into a little ball and started crying some more. The guy stood right beside me and leaned down and said, "We're not going to hurt you. You're safe with us." I looked up, "Excuse me, Sir." "I said you're safe with us. We're not going to hurt you." The guy picked me up, and I fainted. When I finally woke up, I was laying on a bed. I was no longer wearing my dress. I was wearing the kinds of clothes I saw the other in, a red tunic and black pants. Right when I was about to get up off the bed, the door opened. It was the guy that carried me here. He was tall, tanned skin, dark hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a blue tunic and black pants. "Oh, I see that you're awake." "Can you please tell me where I am, Sir?" "This is our home." "I'm sorry, Sir, but where is that?" "We like to keep that a secret." "Oh, I see, Sir." "How do you like your new clothes?" I looked down at herself, "They are very different, Sir. I've never worn anything other than dresses my whole life, Sir." "Sorry, it was all we had and the dress you had on before wasn't in great condition. Ah.would you like to go for a walk? I can show you around the place, and we can talk as we walk?" "That would be very interesting, Sir." I got off the bed and walked towards him. "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself," he bowed, "I'm Jack." "It is lovely to meet you, Sir Jack," I curtsied, "and I am Vanessa.  
  
"That's how you met my father?" "Yes, that's how I met your wonderful father.  
  
We walked out of the door, and I couldn't believe my eyes. The town was astonishing. It reminded me of The Legend of Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Everybody's houses were built in the trees. I looked down and realized that I was in a tree, also. I grabbed hold of Jack. "I'm sorry.Jack.but this is all so new to me." "You're okay." After we got to the ground, we walked around and Jack introduced me to everyone. Then we walked away from the little town. "Jack, where are we going?" "To a place where it's quite and peaceful." We walked for a couple of minutes; then we came to a cleaning. "Why, it's beautiful." There in front of us was a spectacular waterfall. The water was sparkling like jewels. "A lot of people come down here to be alone, and I thought that a princess would definitely love something like this." "You knew?" "Just because I live out here doesn't mean I don't know what's going on else where. Come, we'll sit on that log and you can tell me why you were all alone in the woods last night?" We walked over to the log and sat down. "The reason I was all alone was because I was running away from home." "Why?" "Cause I didn't want to be what they wanted me to be." "Let me guess, they wanted you to be queen." "Yes." "So, what's wrong with that?" "Nothing, but." "But what?" "I didn't want to be told what I could or couldn't wear, where I could go, what I could do, and I didn't want to be confined to that castle. I wanted to be free." "I understand. That's why we are here. There's only one thing you have to do for me." "Yes?" "If you're going to stay here, you're going to have to give up everything you were taught. You can't be all prim and proper out here. If you do, you won't survive. Do you understand?" "Yes, Sir." "Also, you're going to have to fight." I swallowed really hard, "I'll try my best."  
  
After years of hurt, sufferings, and willingness, I became a great fighter. One day, I was fighting a guy that was six feet tall and most of his body mass was muscles. After a couple of fast, hard hits, the guy went down. I stood in front of him, and the guy lifted his head and looked up at me. "That's enough! I can't take anymore!" I leaned down and helped him up. "Vanessa, you're the best fighter I know. I don't believe anybody can defeat you." I smiled, "Maybe you will.one day." We both started laughing Jack walked up behind me. I saw him and whispered in his ear for him to come to the waterfall. A smile formed on his face. I walked away and out into the woods. After a few minutes later, Jack came walking up to the waterfall. "Vanessa! Where are you?" He looked down and saw my clothes. "Vanessa! I know you're down here. I'm going to find you." Jack went around looking for me. In the water, I watched Jack try his best to find me. To help him out a bit, I started splashing in the water. He turned around just as I was popping my head out of the water. "What are you doing in there?" "I had to clean up after that fight. Ummm.why don't you join me?" "What?" "The water feels fine, and I need someone to wash my back. I can't quite reach it." "I'm not sure about that." I started to pout. "You're going to make me cry." "Fine, I'm coming in. I hate to see a woman in distress, but only on one condition." "What?" "You have to turn around until I get into the water." "Fine," I turned around, but when he wasn't looking, I glanced. After Jack got into the water, he swam towards me and started rubbing my back. "Ummm.that feels good." Jack leaned towards me and kissed me on the back of her neck. I turned around and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry." I put my hand on his cheek, "Don't be. I'm tired of keeping this a secret." My hand slid down his chest. I leaned towards his and kissed him on his lips. Jack just stared at me. "Jack, is something wrong?" "No, I'm just surprised." "I'm sorry, but I've wanted to do that for a long time. I also have something to tell you.ummm.how can I say this?" "Start from the beginning." I smiled. "I've known you for years now, and I've grown fond of you. And now.I.ummm." "Yes?" "I've fallen in love with you." Jack smiled, picked me up out of the water and twirled me around and around. Then he stopped, he still help me in the air and remembered I was not wearing any clothes. Slowly he put me back in the water. Jack blushed and smiled, "Sorry, I'm just so happy. I've been wanting to tell you that same thing for some time now, but I've been afraid that you would run away from me." I just smiled at him. I leaned towards him again and kissed him passionately, "I could never run away from you. I love you too much.  
  
"I'm not sure if you want to hear the rest of this scene." "Why not?" "Let's just say, I lost something there that I can never get back, and your dad and I had a very blissful time after that." "I understand. Is that where I started coming into the picture?" "No, not yet.  
  
Two months later, I spotted a rider in the woods that looked like one of my father's soldiers. I went towards him, and the soldier saw me. "Princess Vanessa, I have been looking all over for you. I have a letter from the King." He handed me the letter and rode back to the castle. I opened it and it read:  
  
Dear My Loving Daughter, Vanessa,  
  
I'm praying that this letter will find you somehow; ever though,  
I haven't seen you in years. I still don't know why you left, but now  
is not the time to ask. My health is fading very fast and I need you  
to come back to the castle and take over for me. You're probably  
wondering why you and not Amber. I'm afraid that if Amber becomes  
Queen then the city will be in turmoil. Your sister had been starting  
to act very strange. Please help me, you are my only hope.  
  
After I read the letter, I ran back to town to find Jack.  
"Vanessa!" Jack kissed me on the lips. "What's the matter? Why are you out of breath?" "Jack, I need to talk to you." "Let's go inside." We went inside and sat down on the bed. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me? Are you pregnant?" Jack smiled. "I'm sorry, but no." The smiled faced from Jack's face. "Jack, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have to go back home." "But you are home." "I mean I have to go back to my father's castle." "Why?" "It's hard to explain." "You can tell me." "Jack, you wouldn't understand. I just have to go back, for my father's sake." Jack looked at me, tears started to form in his eyes. Then he turned away form me. "Go." "What?" Jack yelled, "I said go." He paused, "If it's that important, I don't want to stand in your way." I stood up, gave him a hug and whispered in my ear, "I love you." I waited a couple of seconds to see if he would say anything, but he didn't. So, I walked out the door and started heading back to the castle.  
  
"You left him?"  
"Yes."  
"Why? You said you loved him."  
"I did.do love him. Let me finish my story and by the end you will understand why.  
  
When I got back home, I was welcomed with open arms, and of course, the first thing they did was take off my clothes I had on and put me back in a dress. I had grown fond of not wearing them.  
After the torture of getting back into something that made me feel like I was being drawn and quartered, I went to go see my father. When I got into his room, the curtains were not drawn, it was gloomy and the air smelled of death. Amber was on the far side of the bed. I went up to my father, knelt beside his bed, lowered my head and closed my eyes, "Father, I'm here." I felt his hand on my head. I lifted my head and opened my eyes.  
"Vanessa, you came back to me. I missed..." he started coughing and couldn't finish what he was saying.  
"Father don't talk, you need your rest."  
"I'll have plenty of time to rest later. Maids, help me to sit up. I need to talk to my daughter." After he got to sit up, he said, "Now, I would like for everyone to leave except Vanessa." Everyone headed out the door, but before Amber left she glared at me. She looked so evil. That wasn't the face I remember before I left. When it was only my father and I, I got up and stood beside him. "Vanessa, I waited for you. I didn't want to go until I got to see you." "Father, don't talk like that. You're going to be fine." My father tried to laugh, but it came out in a cough. "You always tried to look at the good thing instead of the bad." He started coughing again. "I haven't much time left, so I better get this out. As you know somebody has to be Queen once my time is over." He grabbed my hand. "I want you to be Queen." "Why not Amber? She knows more than me." "You're sister is not the same. She has grown to fond of power. I am afraid that if she gains the power of the kingdom, everything I have worked so hard for will be destroyed." I scolded my father, "Father, how can you say such things? She is my sister and your daughter." "I see you have learned new things in the woods. The daughter I knew would not question me." I bowed my head, "Sorry, father." My father lifted my head, "Don't worry you will be taught the thing you have forgotten." Lovely. "But father." He yelled, "You will be queen! No more discussion! Now go and tell the servant." I lifted up and started walking towards the door. I stopped and turned towards the door. I stopped and turned around, my father laid there with his eyes closed, waiting for death to come. I turned back around and out the door. All the servants and my sister were waiting at the door. I shut the door behind me, closed my eyes and lowered my head. After a second or two, I opened my eyes and lifted my head, "My father has proclaimed me as the new Queen." I looked around to see the expressions on everybody's faces. They all had smiles on them, except one. Amber had the face of true evil. Her eyes chilled me to the bone. Then all of a sudden, maids surrounded me. I lost sight of Amber in the flood of people, but her eyes were still in my thoughts. The servants started pulling me down the hall. I saw one servant go into my father's room, and then a few seconds later come out with his head down. I wanted to go back and see what the servant saw, but I was being pushed and dragged down the hall. Finally, they brought me to a room, they opened the doors and it was my room. I could see maids going through my closet, a couple going through corsets, a couple going through head wear, and one with a brush and pins in her hands. I knew what they wanted, but I didn't want it. Being shoved and pulled in the room, I screamed in my head, No, I don't want to. I want to go back to my Jack. Then I heard my father's voice in my head, You will be Queen, now more discussion! Then I allowed myself to be put in this torture room. While getting dressed, one of the servants came in the room. "Ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you, but you're father is dead."  
  
I lowered my head and tears started forming in my eyes. I looked at the servant, "Does my sister know?" "I'm sorry, ma'am, but your sister can not be found. She has disappeared." "You must find her!" One of the maids behind me said, "There is no time to worry about that now, you must get finish dressing where you can proclaim to your people you are Queen."  
  
It felt like it took hours for them to finish dressing me. Finally when I was done, I walked out on the balcony. There were hundreds of people there. I took a deep breath, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the King is dead." I heard gasps coming from the crowd. "But as the King's daughter, I will be your new Queen." Cheers come from the crowd, "Long live, Queen Vanessa." Then I slowly crept back inside and back to my room.  
  
A few minutes later, a servant came in my room. "Have you found my sister?" "Ma'am, I was informed that she left the castle." "Why would she do that?" "I'm not sure, ma'am." "Thank you." The servant bowed and walked out of the room. I walked out on to the balcony, looked out into the woods and said, "Jack, I miss you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to leave you. There's nothing I would love more than to leave right now and be in your arms tonight. But I can't. By my father's wishes, I am now exiled here forever." I sighed. "I still love you, Jack, wherever you are." I walked back into my room changed into my nightgown, sat on the bed, Why could my sister not be queen? What did father mean when he told me why Amber could not be queen? Speaking of my sister, why did she disappear? Where did she go and why did she give me that look when I told everybody that father wanted me to be queen? Because I don't, it would do me great pleasure if she was queen. I laid down and dreamed about Jack.  
  
After months of learning everything I needed to know about ruling a kingdom: Learning how to speak, how to dress, how to greet someone, how to dance, how to sit, how to stand, and how to ear; the servants decided I needed to hold a dinner party for the townspeople to get to know me. Of course, only the upper class were invited. I did everything I was supposed to do. I acted like a Lady. I was introduced to a lot of fine gentlemen, and I danced with a couple of them. I knew why the servants wanted me to hold that dinner, it was for me to find a husband to become King, but I couldn't stop thinking of Jack. Later on that night, I walked outside to get some fresh air. "You're not thinking of running away again?" I turned around and saw Lieutenant Scott. He was one of my father's favorite soldiers. He was my father's right hand man. Therefore, when my father died, he became my right hand man. "No, not this time." "I remember the first time. You didn't think anyone was around, but I was. I watched as you ran into the woods, I followed you. I watched as the group of people surrounded you. I was about to reveal my hiding place, but then I heard the guy say that he wasn't going to hurt you. I followed them as they carried you back to their home. I stayed in the woods that night and waited until I saw you the next morning. I finally saw you when you came out with that guy. I followed you and him to the waterfall. I listened to the conversation you and him were having. Then I heard you tell him that you didn't want to be Queen. So, I told myself I would not tell your father, but I would keep my eye on you. And I did until you're father sent a solider out to look for you. I told the solider where to go, but not to get too close. I told him to look like he was wondering around; where people wouldn't know that he knew where the secret village was. I knew you would come back." "And what if I didn't?" "Then I would have made you come back." "Why? Why couldn't my sister be Queen?" "Your sister has changed." "What do you mean? Did you follow her a month ago when she left?" "Yes, I did." "What did you see?" "I followed your sister into the woods. Then she started practicing black magic. Her face twisted and deformed. She frightened me, so I ran away. As I was running, I could hear her laughing. She knew that I had followed her." "How do you know that?" "Because I heard her say, You better go back to your Queen Vanessa before I kill her! "My God! Why does my sister want to kill me?" "Apparently, she wanted to by Queen." "If she wants it that badly, she can have it." "No!" "Why?" "You're sister is into black magic. If your sister becomes Queen, she would destroy this town. You're father had to tell you that." "He did. Now I understand. I guess I will just have to watch my back." "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Then all of a sudden, we saw something coming from the woods. It was Amber. She rode right up to me and Scott. She was on a black stallion. You couldn't tell where the horse ended and where she began. She had on jet-black hair, place face, her eyes were black, and her lips were blood red. Lieutenant Scott stood in front of me, "What do you want, Amber?" Amber jumped off of her horse, "I just wanted to talk to my sister.alone." "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that." Amber stuck her hand out in front of Lieutenant Scott, "You will allow it. Now, go back inside." Lieutenant Scott looked like a zombie, "Yes, ma'am," and walked back inside. "Now then." She started walking towards me. "What do you want, Amber?" "Just to talk." "Then stop walking and talk." Amber stopped, "My aren't we the feisty one. Very well then. I really didn't come here to talk." "Then what did you come for?" "I've come to kill you!" Amber screamed and raised her sword over her head. I tripped backwards, but kept my balance, "Why?" "Because I hate you." "I never did anything to you." "You took away the power that I deserved! I should be Queen, not you!" Amber raised her sword higher. I stumbled back and fell to the ground hard. I must have hit my head on a rock because the last thing I remembered was Amber standing over me about to bring her sword down on me. Then it all went black. The next thing I knew, Amber was gone and Lieutenant Scott was leaning over me asking if I was okay. I thought Lieutenant Scott must have come out of his trace and frightened her away. "My Lady, are you okay?" I sat up, "I'm fine. I just hit my head. Is she gone?" "Yes, ma'am." Lieutenant Scott lifted me up. "Come, let's go inside." I followed him inside. Lieutenant Scott escorted me to my room and called in my maids. They cleaned and dressed the bruise I had on the back of my head. They dressed me in a nightgown and left. I walked out on the balcony and watched as the people were leaving the castle. Husband and wives, side-by-side, holding hands. Young lovers, walking beside each other, laughing, so happy. A tear rolled down my face. "I will never be like that. Jack, what was I thinking? I lost the love of my life, the guy I was going to marry and have a family with. They are trying to make me marry a guy. I had so many suitors tonight, but they were nothing like you." I started laughing and then I busted down and cried. "Jack, I want to be with you right now. I want everything to be like it use to be, but I know it never will be. I've lost you and now my sister hates me and wants me dead." I started to cry some more, and then something caught my eye. I looked down and saw a figure wearing a black hooded cloak standing on the ground beneath my balcony looking up at me, staring at me. It frightened me so much that I ran back in my room. Who could that have been? Maybe it's just one of the poor, hopefully.  
  
Tears start rolling down Vanessa face. "Mom, are you okay?" "I'm fine." "If you want to stop, we can." "No, we're getting to the best part. After this, I went through many years of being harassed by my sister and being pampered, I lost my will to fight. I started becoming more like a lady than a fighter. I started to like wearing dresses, and I started forgetting about Jack and the way it use to be. Until one day that all changed.  
  
"Ma'am, would you like me to throw this out?" "What is it?" I looked and saw that she was holding a pair of black pants and a red tunic. "Oh, just leave that in there. I'll give it to some poor person. They would have amore use for it than I would."  
  
The ball was beautiful; people came from miles around to be apart of it. There were more suitors there than I could handle. They were supposed to announce when I came in, but I told them not to, on the account that I would get bombarded by suitors. I walked towards the center of the room trying to avoid all the suitors who are all talking to each other, but I couldn't. I got surrounded. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a young man standing all alone in the corner of the room. The young man stared at me. He started to move towards me. I wanted to find out who this guy was, so I told the guys excuse me and left them. I walked up to the young man. He turned around. Then he turned back around to see me standing in front of him. I curtsied and he bowed. He is very handsome. "You look lost?"  
"Do I? I'm new here, I just moved here to live with my uncle. He told me to come here to meet people."  
"Well, I'm glad you came. My name is Vanessa." I curtsied again.  
"And I am Logan." And he bowed in return. "Would you care to dance, Miss Vanessa?"  
"No, not at all. I'd love to." Logan took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We danced the night away. After we were tired of dancing, we went out on the balcony. The moon was full and shined very brightly.  
"So, are you having fun, Mr. Logan?" "Definitely, now that I've met you. Have I told you, you have a very exquisite face?" "No, you haven't, Mr. Logan." "I bet everyone tells you that." "Now how would you know that?" "With all the guys that were surrounding you, how could they not? By the way, with all those guys, why did you come up to me?" "Because all those guys want is power." "Power? What are you a Princess? "No," I started laughing. "The moonlight is very beautiful on your face. It makes your eyes glow. It also makes your lips shine." We started moving closer to each other. Our lips were inches from each other. We were just about to kiss when Lieutenant Scott came up behind up and said, "Your majesty, your people are calling for you." I looked towards Lieutenant Scott, "Oh!" Then I looked back at Logan, "I'm sorry, excuse me." Lieutenant Scott walked back inside. I started to follow him, but Logan grabbed my arm. "Your Majesty? Your people?" "Yes." "But you said you weren't a princess." "I'm not. I'm a queen." "Queen!" He had a look of shock on his face and got down on one knee. "I'm sorry if I have said anything out of the way." I looked down at him, "Logan, get up." He did. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. You spoke what was on your mind. Logan, I was beginning to think you liked me, even though you didn't know I was queen." "I was. I mean I do." "Good, cause I haven't felt like that in a long time. This shouldn't take long, will you wait for me?" "Sure." He smiled at me. I smiled back at him and started walking with Lieutenant Scott, who was up front. Someone announced, "Now, I'm pleased to present, Queen Vanessa." I walked up the steps and towards the podium. Everyone was clapping as I made my way up there. They all stopped when I stood in front of the podium. I looked towards the balcony and could see that Logan was staring at me. It made me feel warm inside. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my people, it has been 5 years since my father died and we have gone through a lot: The pasting of a King, the rise of a Queen, the terror," I paused. "But we have pulled through it all. But I could not have done it without you. This is the best Kingdom a queen could ever have. Thank you." Everybody clapped. I stood there for a minute taken in the joy; little did I know that it was going to turn into disaster. I walked away from the podium and down the steps towards Logan, but before I could get to him, the doors busted in. Everyone was thrown to the ground. Debris flew everywhere. People who were at the door were thrown into the air. I lifted myself up and looked around to see if I could find Logan. There he was coming towards me. Logan came towards me, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just in shock." "What happened?" "I don't know." We both looked towards the door. All we could see was a big cloud of dust. Lieutenant Scott grabbed me and Logan, "Come with me." We ran up to the podium and waited for the cloud to disappear. After all the smoke cleared, Amber appeared in the doorway. Amber and I just stared at each other. Amber finally spoke, "Since I wasn't invited I decided to crash." "What do you want," I asked. "You know what I want, you!"  
"What for?"  
"To die." Amber started running towards me.  
Then Logan started towards Amber.  
I yelled, "No, don't! Please!"  
Logan paid me no attention. He just kept running towards Amber. He came face to face with her and grabbed her.  
Amber just grinned. All of a sudden, Logan flew to one side of the room and hit the wall hard and fell to the floor. He laid motionless.  
"No," I screamed. I stared at Logan's body, waiting for him to move. Then I looked up at the bitch that killed the guy I was starting to fall in love with.  
Amber just grinned. Then she pointed towards me, and took that same finger and made a line from one side to the other side of her neck.  
I felt as if I was a statue; I just stared at the Amber. Then I heard someone beside me. "Get out of here!" I looked at Lieutenant Scott standing beside me. "Get out of here before she kills you!" "But what about you Lieutenant Scott." "Don't worry about me, my lady. Now go." I stood there for a moment, and then ran towards the back to find a way out. Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Amber yelling at some of her guards and pointed towards me. After running for a while, I saw an opening at the top of the ceiling and a rope hanging down from it. So, I started climbing my way towards the top. When I got to the top, I noticed I was in something that looked like an attic. After my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I looked around for a way out. Finally, I saw a window. I crawled to it, and it took all of my strength to open it. When I finally got it opened, I crawled out onto the roof. I had to be careful how I moved so that one of my feet would not slip and make me fall towards the ground. I decided I would move around until I found a place that would be easy for me to get down. I slowly started to move, but all of a sudden, two of Amber's guards grabbed me and tried to pull me back inside. I realized there was no way I could be careful and try to get away from these guys. So, I fought to get the guards grip off of me. I twisted and turned, and finally, I succeeded. Knowing I didn't have much time before they would grab me again, I let my foot slip and started falling towards the ground. Right when I came to the edge of the roof, I grabbed it. I was safe from falling and killing myself right now, but I didn't have much time before the guards were after me again. So, I glanced down to see what was below me. Luckily, there was a pile of hay, so I decided to let go of the roof. I fell to the ground and landed in the hay. Then I got up and started running towards town. When I got far enough where nobody could see me, I turned around and looked at the building. I could see that it was on fire. I knew that whoever was in there was now dead. Tears started streaming down my face. "I'll get that bitch for this!" I turned around and started walking towards town again.  
  
Hours later, I finally made it to Alexandria. I walked up to the massive castle. When I got to the courtyard, a guy on horseback rode up to me. It was Lieutenant Scott. "My Lady!" Barely able to talk, "Lieutenant Scott!" I fell from exhaustion.  
  
I woke up in my room. I got up off of my bed, and went looking through my closet and came across the outfit my maid asked me about. I pulled it out and laid it on my bed. I stared at it trying to think.trying to remember. Then Jack popped into my head.  
  
"Lieutenant Scott?"  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"I need you and all of your soldiers in the conference room. We're going to have a meeting." "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"I know you all are all wondering what happened today. Well, tonight, at the dance, Amber decided she wanted to be apart of it, too. Of course, you all know, she came there to kill me. She came very close, but fortunately she didn't. But I am sorry to say, I am the only survivor of the party." Tears started to form in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. "We have to find her and get rid of her! I want everyone looking for her hideout. We need to find it as quickly as possible, and when we find it all the guards will go after her." I turned towards Lieutenant Scott, "Lieutenant Scott, I need you to send out one guy for a week until you find her, and inform me when you do."  
Lieutenant Scott nodded his head. "Thank you. And I appreciate all of your help. That is all."  
  
"My Lady!" "Yes, Lieutenant." "We have found her." "Great! We leave tomorrow, and I will be accompanying you." "Ma'am?" "I will be accompanying you tomorrow without my maids. And I do not want to hear any argument about it." "Yes, ma'am."  
  
That night, I sneaked out of the castle and rode my horse towards the woods. Somehow, I knew exactly where I was going.  
  
Finally, I was there. The first person that saw me was Nick. "Vanessa? Vanessa?" "Shhh, Nick. I don't want everyone to know I'm here." "What are you doing here and may I add you look very beautiful." "Thank you Nick. I need to talk with you, John, and.Jack, and you have to promise not to tell them why or anybody else that I'm here. Where can we all talk at?" "We can go to my house. You can go ahead up there and I'll get the guys. And I promise, I won't tell. Boy, will Jack be happy to see you." I lowered my head, "Yeah, I bet."  
  
"Okay Nick, we're all here, what did you want," John asked. "Alright, alright. You can come out now." I slowly opened the bedroom door and walked in the room. "Hi guys." John ran towards me and hugged me, "Vanessa, I can't believe it." He couldn't believe his eyes, he kept looking me up and down to make sure I was real. I looked over to Jack. He was sitting on the bed with his head down. "Go sit back down, John. I have something important to tell you all." John went and sat back down between Nick and Jack. "Okay, I've come here to ask for your help." "With what," John and Nick asked. "Tomorrow my soldiers and I are going to go get rid of someone who has been terrorizing me for 5 years. My troops.I believe you three can help teach my troops some better fighting techniques than they know and.," I looked at Jack, who still wouldn't look at me. "I would love to have you all by my side. Please, say you will." Nick and John nodded at each other and then looked at Jack. He turned towards them and nodded back. Nick said, "Okay, we'll do it." "Thanks guys." I hugged Nick and John, but before I could get near Jack, he got up and walked out the door. "Sorry, he's acting like that Vanessa, but." "I know, it's my fault." I looked towards the door, then back at John and Nick. "We're leaving tomorrow, so if you want, follow us where the rest can't see you, then when we rest, I'll introduce you all to them." John and Nick nodded to each other. "Well, I've got to be getting back before anybody notices I'm gone. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I walked out the door and saw Jack leaning against the banister, looking up towards the sky with his back turned towards me. "Jack, I know you're hurt from what I did, but you have to understand I had to do it." Jack didn't say anything. "The least you could do is speak to me." Jack lowered his head. Tears formed in my eyes. Then I turned and walked back to my horse.  
  
I sneaked back into the castle just as I had sneaked out. Nobody knew I was gone.  
  
The next morning, I awoke and put on my old outfit. Then I put my hair up in a ponytail. Lieutenant Scott and his soldiers were waiting outside. I walked out into the courtyard and the soldiers just stared at me. Lieutenant Scott walked up to me and asked if I was ready. I nodded my head. Two soldiers brought my horse beside me. Lieutenant Scott said, "Here let me help you ma'am." "Lieutenant, I don't need your help." I got on the horse with one leg on each side. "Soldiers, Lieutenant, from now on you will treat me as one of you all. From now on I am no longer your queen. I no longer want you to call me lady or queen. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, ma'am!" "Alright now, lets head out where we can cover a lot of ground before it gets dark." Everyone started forward. Lieutenant Scott and I led the others. When we stopped, I found the guys out very far away from camp waiting on me. I came up to them and told them to come to the camp. When we came near the camp, we stopped. "I'm going first. Then I will introduce you to all of them." As I entered the camp, Lieutenant Scott came up to me, "Ma'am, what are you doing away from the camp?" "I have something to tell you and the soldiers." Lieutenant Scott sat with all the other soldiers. "I called a couple of friends of mine." John, Nick, and Jack walked up behind me. First, I pointed to Nick, "This is Nick." Then I pointed to John, "This is John." And finally, I pointed to Jack, "And this is Jack. These guys can show you all a couple of techniques of fighting that you don't know." John and Nick went to go train with some soldiers, but Jack stayed behind. While I was watching them train, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see that Jack had tapped me. "Vanessa?" I turned my back on him. "Vanessa, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday, but you have to remember you hurt mine first." I turned back towards him. "And I told you I had to leave, I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He leaned towards me, "Can we go somewhere and talk." I nodded. So we walked off together.  
  
We walked until we reached a lake. "Jack." All of a sudden, Jack turned towards me and hugged me, "It's been a long time." "Yes, it has. Why didn't you speak or even look at me last night?" "I was still hurt from you leaving me." "Jack, I'm sorry." "That's okay. You're here now and I've missed you." "And I you." He leaned forward to kiss me. I pushed him away, "Jack!" "Oh, I forgot, it's not like 'Old Times'." "'Old Times'." "Yeah, do you remember the old times we had together? You ran away from home and found us guys. We taught you how to fight and you became very good. We had fun didn't we?" "I guess so, I don't remember very much." "Vanessa?" "Yes?" "You never gave me a reason for leaving. And now look at you, a queen." I lowered my head. "Vanessa," He lifted my head. "Now can you give me a reason for leaving back then?" "Jack, you wouldn't understand." "That's what you said last time," He lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He lifted his head, "So, why are you here anyway?" "Because of my sister, Amber." "What?" "Amber has been terrorizing me. She has been trying to kill me. I had a dance weeks ago and she decided to crash it." Tears started forming in my eyes. "I was the only survivor." Tears rolled down my face. He grabbed me and held me. After I finished crying, I looked at him in the face, "I'm sorry." "Don't be. So, now you're going to." "I'm going to get rid of her once and for all." "I'll be here to help you." "Thank you."  
  
The next morning, I had gone down to the lake to take a bath. I turned around and saw Jack standing there staring at me. "Jack! What are you doing here? I'm taking a bath!" "I want to take a bath, too." "Wait until I get done." "Why? It wouldn't be the first time we've taken a bath together." I paused for a minute, "Okay, I'm coming out, turn around." "Why? It wouldn't be the first time I've seen you naked, either." I lowered her head, "Things are different now." When I got out of the water and got done putting on me clothes, I told him he could turn around.  
  
"You're still as beautiful as the first day I met you." I started to blush, "I better make it back to camp before they think something has happened to me." "Alright, I'll come with you." "I thought you were going to take a bath?" "I've changed my mind." When we got back to camp and got everything packed and ready, we headed out again.  
  
When it started getting day, we decided to make camp. Jack walked up to Lieutenant Scott and I. He grabbed my hand, "I've got a surprise for you. Come with me." I looked at Lieutenant Scott and said, "Excuse me, Lieutenant." I followed Jack to a clearing in the woods. There are logs lying down and they formed a circle, and in the middle of the circle was a fire burning. "What is this all about, Jack?" Jack led me towards the fire and told me to sit down on one of the logs. She did. Jack yelled, "Okay, now!" Right when he said this, a whole bunch of men and women came out of the woods. "Oh my God. Thank you, Jack." I jumped up and ran and hugged all of them. "I haven't seen you all in a long time. It's so good to see you all." Everybody sat around the campfire and started talking. I sat down beside Jack. While I sat there, listening to everyone talk, my memories that I had forgotten, started flooding back to me. When they finally vanished, I jumped up. Everyone stared at me. Then I ran away from the group. I ran until I reached a waterfall. I heard Jack behind me calling my name. "Vanessa? Vanessa, where are you going?" Finally, Jack reached me. My back was turned towards him. He walked up to me, "Are you okay? What happened back there?" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten anybody." "Are you okay?" "No," I screamed. "What's wrong?" "Back there, all of my memories of when I was with you came back to me." I turned around to face him; tears were streaming down my face. "Jack, I'm sorry, for the way I made you feel when ever I left. I'm sorry, I never gave you a reason, but I will now. You better sit down." So, we found a spot to sit. "The day I left, I had gotten a letter from my father. He told me he was dying. There were no sons in our family. It was only my sister and I. So, I had to go back and be queen."  
  
"Why couldn't your sister?" "My sister is evil and my father knew it, that's why he sent for me. If my sister had become queen, she would have destroyed everything. I loved you so much. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice." "Vanessa, I have something to tell you. Even after you left, I watched over you. Every night after you left, I stood below your balcony listening to every word that came out of your mouth. Somehow, I felt in my heart that you would come back to me, but one night you didn't come out on the balcony. I thought maybe you were sick, but the next night you still wasn't there. That broke my heart cause then I realized that you had forgotten about me." "I'm sorry." I lowered my head. "But I still watched over you form afar. I even got to hold you the first night you had a dance." "I don't remember that." "You were sort of knocked out. I watched as you came out of the castle. I thought you were going to run back home.to our home, but then I heard the Lieutenant ask you if you were thinking about running away again. Then I heard the Lieutenant tell you about your sister, and I knew you weren't going to run away. I was about to leave when I saw a woman dressed in black riding a horse coming towards you, so I decided to stick around some more. I listened to the conversation you were having, and I watched as she put some kind of spell on the Lieutenant and he walked back inside of the castle leaving you to defend for yourself. I waited until I saw the first sign of trouble. When she screamed and started towards you with her swords, I started towards her. By the time I got there you had stumbled backwards and was knocked out cold. She raised her sword to kill you, but I got in front of her and our swords clashed. She screamed again and lifted her sword. So, I stabbed my sword in her side. She stood there for a second glaring at me. Finally, feeling defeated, she got back on her horse and rode away. I knew I didn't have much time before the spell would wear off of the Lieutenant and he would come back out there to you. So, I knelt down beside you, held you in my arms for a couple of seconds, kissed you on the lips and hid behind the shadows. Finally, the Lieutenant came out and took you back inside. Later on, I heard you crying at your balcony." "So, that was you?" "Yes, I was the person you saw below your balcony that night." "You frightened me." "I didn't mean to." "So, were you watching me the night Amber burned down the building?" "Yes. I helped you then, too." "How?" "I watched as you ran away from her guards. I watched as you fell off the roof and into a bail of hay. Also, did you ever think of why the guards didn't follow you?" "I thought I lost them." "I got rid of them for you." "Oh, Jack. You cared for me so much, but I just left you without saying a word." "Seeing you leave broke my heart, but now I understand why, but if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't have let you go." "I know." I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear, "You know I still love you." He looked at me and said, "I.ummm.I still love you, too." I started kissing him on his neck. "Vanessa?" "Yes," I asked while still kissing him. "What are we doing?" I stopped kissing him, looked at him, "We're doing like 'Old Times'." Then I passionately kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I was the last night I was with your father. At least he got to see me love him one last time." Tears rolled down her face. "Mom!" Jack jumped up and grabbed her, "I think that's enough of the story." "No, Jack go back and sit down, I'm okay.  
  
The next morning, we all made our way to Amber's hide out. When we finally arrived, we saw a massive dark castle on top of a hill. There was a huge black cloud hovering over it and every now and then a streak of white, blinding, lightning would come shooting to the ground. The thundering was deafening. I signaled for everyone to huddle around me. "Lieutenant Scott, I want you to take John and some soldiers with you to the right side of the castle. Nick, I want you to take some of your people and the rest of the soldiers to the other side. And Jack and I will take the others to the front. Does everyone understand?" They all nodded our heads. "I wish you luck, Lieutenant Scott, John, and Nick." Lieutenant Scott said, "Please be careful, my La." I gave him a glare. I told him not to do that. "I mean.Vanessa." I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Are you ready?" Everybody yelled, "Yes, ma'am!" Then everybody started towards their destinations.  
  
When Jack and I got near that castle, we had to fight our way in. It didn't take long for us to kill all the guards. After that, neither one of us saw any more guards. All of a sudden, Amber appeared. "Sister, how good of you to visit, but next time you should knock before entering." "Amber, there won't be a next time!" "Oh, what a shame? Oh, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you." Amber moved from where she was standing and there stood Logan. "Oh, my God!" I ran to him. "Logan, are you alright? Speak to me!" Logan didn't respond. "Logan, please show me some sign of living!" Amber moved beside Logan, "Now Logan, do as she says. Show her that you are alive." Logan turned towards me and slapped me.  
  
I really can't tell you what happened after that. Logan had knocked me unconscious. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and Jack and Amber were fighting.  
  
"Amber, no!" Jack turned towards me. Then all of a sudden, his eyes had grown wide. I looked at Jack and realized he had the tip of a sword through his stomach. Then it disappeared and Jack fell towards the floor. I saw Amber behind him with the bloody sword in her hand. I screamed, "No!" Amber started laughing and walked away. I ran to him. I knelt down and put his head on my knee. "You're going to be alright. You just hold on." "Vanessa, you and I both know that's a lie." He tried to smile, but I could tell it was hurting him to do so. I smiled back at him. "Jack, I've been meaning to tell you that if I had to do it all over again, I would have never left you." Tears started falling down my face. He smiled at me again. "Don't cry. Just remember I still love you, Vanessa." "I still love you, too, Jack." With that Jack took his last breath. I slowly laid him on the floor and looked up at Amber. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I kill him? "You bitch!" "My, my, my, what strong language." I ran towards Amber. Our swords clashed. "Why?" "What? Why did I kill him?" "No, why did you become like this?" "Because of you!" Amber's sword nicked my arm. "I hate you. Father loved you more than me. Look who became queen even though she ran away from home." She scratched my leg with her sword. "Father did love you. The only reason why he chose me to be queen is that he knew you were too far into the evilness." I slashed Amber's arm. "Amber, you would have become queen if you would have stayed the way you were. I ran away from home because I wanted you to become queen." I sliced Amber's leg. Amber fell to the ground, "That can't be! You're lying!" "No, I'm not. Father loved you very much." Amber just stared up at me. Amber's face didn't look evil anymore; she looked like she did when she was a little girl. "Father loved me?" "Yes, now you can be with him forever." I lifted my sword and sliced it across Amber's neck. Amber's head tilted back until it is completely severed from her body. I knelt beside my sister's body, "I'm sorry, but I had to. I promised, our father, I would." I got up and walked towards Jack's body, knelt beside him, "It's all over now. Amber is dead." Then I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Logan. "Vanessa, where are we? The last thing I remember is the ball." "It's a long story." "Vanessa, who's that," Logan pointed to Amber. "That was my sister." "Oh, then who's that," Logan pointed to Jack. "That is someone very special. Logan, it's time we leave this place. Can you help me?" Logan came beside me and helped me carry Jack's body outside.  
When Logan and I got outside, everybody was waiting on us. Lieutenant Scott rushed to me, "Ma'am, are you okay?"  
"Yes." I looked at everybody; they were all staring at me. "All of you have fought bravely. I congratulate you all. It's over! Amber is dead!"  
Everybody cheered. Lieutenant Scott said, "Ma'am are you ready to go back home?"  
"Yes, but I'm not going back to the castle."  
"Ma'am?"  
"My place is with my people.Jack's people." Tears started running down my face.  
"I understand. We will find another queen, but never as great as you."  
I smiled.  
John and Nick came up and grabbed Jack out of mine and Logan's hands and laid him on a cart.  
I turned towards Logan, "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend much time together. I know I would have loved you, but you'll find someone else."  
"What? But I do love you."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't love you. My heart is with him," I pointed to Jack, "and it always will be."  
Logan lowered his head, "Oh, I understand."  
I lifted Logan's head, "Don't worry you'll find somebody else. Oh, Lieutenant Scott!"  
Lieutenant Scott turned towards me, "Yes, ma'am?"  
"I have decided, instead of finding a Queen to take my place, how about a King?"  
"Okay, it may take us awhile."  
"No, it won't. Here's a king for you right here," I pointed to Logan.  
"Me," Logan said in shock.  
"Yes, you. You shall make a great King."  
"Thank you." He hugged me, and then followed Lieutenant Scott and the rest of the soldiers to the castle.  
Lieutenant Scott turned around and yelled, "Take care, my Lady!"  
I smiled and walked towards John and Nick.  
"Are you ready, Vanessa," John asked.  
"Yes, it's time to go home." I got on the cart and sat beside Jack. I looked at Jack, "Your name will not be forgotten. Your name shall live now with your son." I patted my stomach. "And he will be as brave as you.  
  
"And you are." Vanessa smiles.  
"So, you gave all of that up for my father.you must have loved my father very much."  
"I did and I still do. Every time I look at you, I see him." A tear forms in her eye. "Okay, I have something else important to tell you. You're probably wondering why Logan and Scott were here?"  
Jack nods his head.  
"As you know, I'm getting very old and won't be around very much longer."  
"Mom, don't say that."  
"You and I both know that's a lie. As I was saying, I am getting old and so is Logan." She pauses, "Logan came up here today to ask me an important question, but it was not my answer to give him." She pauses again, "Logan doesn't have any heirs. He does not have anybody in his family that is royalty because Logan wasn't born in a royal family. Logan never got married and never had any kids." She pauses once more, "Whatever answer you give, I will still be very proud of you. I have since the day you were born."  
"Mom, what are you trying to say?"  
"As I said, Logan isn't of royal blood, I am. Logan doesn't have any heirs, but I do.you." She pauses, "Logan came here today to ask you to be King of Alexandria."  
It took awhile for it all to sink in to Jack. Finally, he speaks, "He wants me to be King?"  
"Yes, and I believe you will make a great king."  
Jack thinks for a minute, then stands up and says, "Then I will be.I will be the greatest king there ever lived."  
Vanessa smiles, "Now, go get your things together and head for the castle of Alexandria."  
Jack runs to get his things together.  
  
After a few minutes, Jack comes back to his mother, bags in hand.  
"Jack, I am very proud of you and your father would be, too."  
"And I shall try to keep making you proud of me."  
Vanessa smiles, "Now go before I change my mind."  
Jack hugs her and walks out the door.  
Vanessa sits there at the table.motionless. 


	2. Old Times Part 3

Old Times: Part 3  
  
By: Jennifer Davis  
  
A man wearing a blue tunic and black pants is sitting in the middle of a meadow. All of a sudden, a man wearing a white robe, walks up to the guy sitting. The man sitting looks up, "Hello."  
"Hello, Jack. May I sit?"  
"It would be my pleasure. Please sit."  
The man sits beside Jack. "Jack, you come here everyday. What do you think about?"  
"Vanessa."  
"Who is Vanessa?"  
"The love of my life."  
"Tell me about her and how the two of you met."  
"Well, the fires time I meet her, she was running in the woods."  
  
Some of my people and I went out looking for food, when suddenly we heard something running in the woods. We all thought it was a deer, so we followed it. When it finally stopped, we surrounded it. When we got a clear shot of it, we saw that it was a girl. She was dressed in a pretty pink dress. She had a shoe in her hand. Her dress was torn all over. She must have heard us because all at once, she yelled, "Is someone there?" We didn't say anything. Then she yelled again, "Please, if someone is out there, please show yourself." Then she started crying. I motioned to everyone that we needed to help her. Without warning, she screamed, "Please, I mean no harm. Will you please show yourselves?" She was in hysterics about this time, so I motioned to everybody to come out of their hiding place and show ourselves. We were still surrounding her. This must have scared her even more because she started shaking, "Please, don't hurt me." I started walking closer to her. She curled up into a little ball and started crying some more. I stood right beside her and leaned down and said, "We're not going to hurt you. You're safe with us." She looked up, "Excuse me, Sir." "I said you're safe with us. We're not going to hurt you." I started to pick her up and the next thing I knew, she fainted.  
  
I knew that she was a princess of Alexandria, but I couldn't take her there. So, I decided to take her to my home. I laid her down on the bed. I called some of the women to take off her clothes and put some new ones on. While they were doing that, I left. A few minutes later, the women came out and told me it was done. I went back into my house. There she was dressed in red tunic and black pants on my bed. She is so beautiful. I walked up beside her and my hand caressed her face. What are you doing? She's a princess. She'll probably be gone tomorrow. I took my hand away from her face. I looked at her a little while longer than walked out. Some of the guys were still standing outside. "John?" "Yeah, Jack." "Can I stay at your house tonight?" "Sure."  
  
The next morning, I walked over to my house to see if she was awake. Before I opened the door, I looked through the window. I saw that she was awake. She was so beautiful. Then I saw that she was about to get off the bed, so I decided to open the door. At first, I just stood there in the doorway, her beauty captivated me, but then the thought of her going back home popped in my head. "Oh, I see that you're awake." "Can you please tell me where I am, Sir?" "This is our home." "I'm sorry, Sir, but where is that?" "We like to keep that a secret." "Oh, I see, Sir." "How do you like your new clothes?" She looked down at herself, "They are very different, Sir. I've never worn anything other than dresses my whole life, Sir." "Sorry, it was all we had and the dress you had on before wasn't in great condition. Ah.would you like to go for a walk? I can show you around the place, and we can talk as we walk?" "That would be very interesting, Sir." She got off the bed and walked towards me. "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself," I bowed, "I'm Jack." "It is lovely to meet you, Sir Jack," she curtsied, "and I am Vanessa, Sir." "Please just call me Jack." "Yes, Si.," she blushed, "Jack.  
  
"So, you were swept with her beauty, Jack?" "Yes, I fall madly and deeply in love with her when I first saw her." "Please continue, Jack.  
  
We walked out of the door, and I heard a gasp noise, then all of a sudden, she grabbed hold of me. "I'm sorry.Jack.but this is all so new to me." "You're okay.  
  
"What did she see, Jack?" "Since, we were a secret community, we hid all our houses. And one place people wouldn't look, is in the trees." "Continue.  
  
After we got to the ground, we walked around and I introduced her to everyone. Then we walked away from the little town. "Jack, where are we going?" "To a place where it's quite and peaceful." We walked for a couple of minutes; then we came to a cleaning. There in front of us was a spectacular waterfall. The water was sparkling like jewels. "Why, it's beautiful." "A lot of people come down here to be alone, and I thought that a princess would definitely love something like this." "You knew?" "Just because I live out here doesn't mean I don't know what's going on else where. Come, we'll sit on that log and you can tell me why you were all alone in the woods last night?" We walked over to the log and sat down. "The reason I was all alone was because I was running away from home." "Why?" "Cause I didn't want to be what they wanted me to be." "Let me guess, they wanted you to be queen." I was about to laugh at that idea, cause there's no way she wouldn't want to be queen, but before I laughed, she said. "Yes." That shocked the hell out of me. "So, what's wrong with that?" "Nothing, but." "But what?" "I didn't want to be told what I could or couldn't wear, where I could go, what I could do, and I didn't want to be confined to that castle. I wanted to be free." "I understand. That's why we are here. There's only one thing you have to do for me." "Yes?" "If you're going to stay here, you're going to have to give up everything you were taught. You can't be all prim and proper out here. If you do, you won't survive. Do you understand?" I was hoping she did and would stay. "Yes, Sir." "Also, you're going to have to fight." She paused for a moment and said, "I'll try my best." I wanted to jump up for joy, but contained myself as hard as I could.  
  
After years of training her to become a great fighter, she did. One day, she was fighting a guy that was six feet tall and most of his body mass was muscles. I was watching from afar where she couldn't see me. After a couple of fast, hard hits, the guy went down. She stood in front of him, and the guy lifted his head and looked up at her. I walked closer, where I could hear what they were saying. The guy on the ground said, "That's enough! I can't take anymore!" She leaned down and helped him up. "Vanessa, you're the best fighter I know. I don't believe anybody can defeat you." "Maybe you will.one day." They started laughing and I came up behind her. She turned around and saw me. She walked up to me and whispered that she wanted me to meet her at the waterfall. I smiled, and she walked away and out into the woods. I looked over to the guy. "You okay?" "Yeah, she's one tough lady." I started laughing, "Well, she learned from the best. I'll see you later." Then I went and walked into the woods to find Vanessa. When I came up to the waterfall, I didn't see her anywhere. "Vanessa! Where are you?" I looked down and saw her clothes. "Vanessa! I know you're down here. I'm going to find you." I went around looking for her. All of a sudden, I heard splashing behind me. As I turned around, I saw Vanessa popping her head up out of the water. "What are you doing in there?" "I had to clean up after that fight. Ummm.why don't you join me?" "What?" "The water feels fine, and I need someone to wash my back. I can't quite reach it." "I'm not sure about that." She started to pout. "You're going to make me cry." "Fine, I'm coming in. I hate to see a woman in distress, but only on one condition." "What?" "You have to turn around until I get into the water." "Fine," she turned around. When I got into the water, I swam towards her and started rubbing her back. "Ummm.that feels good." I leaned towards her and kissed her on the back of her neck. She turned around and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry." She put her hand on my cheek, "Don't be. I'm tired of keeping this a secret." Her hand slid down my chest. She leaned towards me and kissed me on my lips. I didn't know what to say or do; I just stared at her in shock. "Jack, is something wrong?" Finally, I said, "No, I'm just surprised." "I'm sorry, but I've wanted to do that for a long time. I also have something to tell you.ummm.how can I say this?" "Start from the beginning." She smiled. My heart skipped a beat. "I've known you for years now, and I've grown fond of you. And now.I.ummm." "Yes?" "I've fallen in love with you." I was about to fall backwards and if I would have done that I would have drowned. I couldn't believe what she said. It was something I wanted to say and hear since the first day I met her. I was so happy that I picked her up out of the water and spun her around and around. I was so happy, I wasn't thinking straight and forgot she didn't have any clothes on, so I stopped and slowly put her back in the water. I blushed, "Sorry, I'm just so happy. I've been wanting to tell you that same thing for some time now, but I've been afraid that you would run away from me." She smiled at me, and then she leaned towards me again and kissed me passionately, "I could never run away from you. I love you too much.  
  
"Ummm.I'm not sure if you want to hear the rest of this part. You know.it's kind of." "I understand, Jack." "Two months later was the worst day of my life." "What happened, Jack?" He lowered his head, "She left me.  
  
I was outside practicing my fighting techniques. Vanessa was out in the woods picking berries. All of a sudden, I saw her running towards me. "Vanessa!" I kissed her on the lips. "What's the matter? Why are you out of breath?" "Jack, I need to talk to you." "Let's go inside." We went inside and sat down on the bed. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me? Are you pregnant?" My heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry, but no." I felt like a black veil had been put over my head. "Jack, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have to go back home." "But you are home." "I mean I have to go back to my father's castle." I felt like someone was ripping my heart from my chest, "Why?" "It's hard to explain." "You can tell me." "Jack, you wouldn't understand. I just have to go back, for my father's sake." That did it for me, tears started forming in my eyes, but I didn't want her to see me cry, so I turned away from her. I didn't know what to say. I was upset, mad, and depressed. I didn't know what to do, but I told her, "Go." "What?" This time the anger took over, and I yelled, "I said go." I paused, trying to calm myself down, "If it's that important, I don't want to stand in your way." She stood up, gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "I love you." What was I supposed to say I love you, too? I couldn't say that. I thought if she loved me, she wouldn't leave me, so I didn't say anything. She waited a couple of minutes to see if I was going to say anything. When she finally realized I wasn't, she walked out the door. I sat there for a couple of minutes, and then I jumped up and went out the door. I watched her walk out into the woods, even though I knew she couldn't hear me, I still whispered, "I love you, too."  
  
A couple of hours later, I got word that the King had died and Vanessa was now Queen, so I decided to go to town to hear that speech, the now, Queen was giving.  
  
When I got there, there were hundreds of people crowned around a balcony of the castle. Finally, Vanessa came out, she was all painted up. I could tell she was very uncomfortable wearing all that stuff, but she tried her best not to let the other people know that. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the King is dead." Everybody gasped. "But as the King's daughter, I will be your new Queen."  
Everybody cheered, but me. People were shouting, "Long live, Queen  
Vanessa." Then she stepped out of view and back into the castle. Later, I went around the castle looking for the balcony to her room. Finally, I came to a balcony with the curtains blowing in the wind. I could hear two female voices inside. Then it got quiet, and then all of a sudden, she walked out onto the balcony. I jumped behind the shadows where she couldn't see me, but I could see her. She was very beautiful. "Jack, I miss you so much." I thought she had seen me, but then I realized she was just talking out loud. So, I decided to stand there and listen to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to leave you. There's nothing I would love more than to leave right now and be in your arms tonight." My heart went to my throat. "But I can't." My heart went to my stomach. "By my father's wishes, I am now exiled here forever." She sighed. "I still love you, Jack, wherever you are." I wanted to yell out I still love you too, but I didn't. Then she walked back into her room.  
  
"Was this the last time you saw her?" "No, I would come to her balcony every night and she would always come out at night. One night I even got to hold her one last time.  
  
Months later, I found out they were holding a party at the castle. I went and watched her from outside. Later on the night, she walked outside. Then her Lieutenant came up beside her. "You're not thinking of running away again," her Lieutenant asked. I just sat there and listened to them. Vanessa looked at the Lieutenant, "No, not this time." "I remember the first time. You didn't think anyone was around, but I was. I watched as you ran into the woods, I followed you. I watched as the group of people surrounded you. I was about to reveal my hiding place, but then I heard the guy say that he wasn't going to hurt you. I followed them as they carried you back to their home. I stayed in the woods that night and waited until I saw you the next morning. I finally saw you when you came out with that guy. I followed you and him to the waterfall. I listened to the conversation you and him were having. Then I heard you tell him that you didn't want to be Queen. So, I told myself I would not tell your father, but I would keep my eye on you. And I did until you're father sent a solider out to look for you. I told the solider where to go, but not to get too close. I told him to look like he was wondering around; where people wouldn't know that he knew where the secret village was. I knew you would come back." "And what if I didn't?" "Then I would have made you come back." "Why? Why couldn't my sister be Queen?" "Your sister has changed." "What do you mean? Did you follow her a month ago when she left?" "Yes, I did." "What did you see?" "I followed your sister into the woods. Then she started practicing black magic. Her face twisted and deformed. She frightened me, so I ran away. As I was running, I could hear her laughing. She knew that I had followed her." "How do you know that?" "Because I heard her say, You better go back to your Queen Vanessa before I kill her!" "My God! Why does my sister want to kill me?" "Apparently, she wanted to by Queen." "If she wants it that badly, she can have it." "No!" "Why?" "You're sister is into black magic. If your sister becomes Queen, she would destroy this town. You're father had to tell you that." "He did. Now I understand. I guess I will just have to watch my back." "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Then all of a sudden, I saw something coming from the woods. It was a woman wearing a black low cut dress, jet black hair, pale face, and red lips, riding a black stallion. She rode right up to Vanessa and the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant stood in front of Vanessa, "What do you want, Amber?" Amber jumped off of her horse, "I just wanted to talk to my sister.alone." "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that." Amber stuck her hand out in front of the Lieutenant, "You will allow it. Now, go back inside." I couldn't believe my eyes. The Lieutenant looked like a zombie and said, "Yes, ma'am," and walked back inside. Amber started walking toward Vanessa, "Now then." "What do you want, Amber?" "Just to talk." "Then stop walking and talk." That's my girl. Amber stopped, "My aren't we the feisty one. Very well then. I really didn't come here to talk." "Then what did you come for?" "I've come to kill you!" Amber screamed and raised her sword over her head. I grabbed my sword, but still waited in the shadows. Vanessa tripped backwards, but kept her balance, "Why?" "Because I hate you." "I never did anything to you." "You took away the power that I deserved! I should be Queen, not you!" Amber raised her sword higher. And I ran for Amber, but by the time I got there, Vanessa had stumbled backwards and fell to the ground hard. She didn't move. I saw Amber about to bring her sword down on Vanessa, so I got in front of her and our swords clashed. "Who the hell are you?" I didn't say anything to her, just fought back against her. She screamed and lifted her sword again. So, I stabbed my sword in her side. She stood there for a second glaring at me. Finally, feeling defeated, she got back on her horse and rode away. I returned back to Vanessa. She was knocked out. I held her there in my arms for a couple of seconds. I knew sooner or later, the Lieutenant was going to come out of his trance and come back out here. I looked at her soft, smooth face. I kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you." I laid her back down and hide in the shadows for the Lieutenant to come back out. Finally, he did. "My Lady, are you okay?" She started to move again, and then she sat up. "I'm fine. I just hit my head. Is she gone?" "Yes, ma'am." The Lieutenant lifted her up. "Come, let's go inside." She followed him inside. I went over to her balcony. The party was now over, people were starting to leave. Then I saw her come out onto the balcony. Couples were holding hands and laughing and she was watching them. "I will never be like that. Jack, what was I thinking? I lost the love of my life, the guy I was going to marry and have a family with. They are trying to make me marry a guy. I had so many suitors tonight." I started to get upset hearing this. "But they were nothing like you." Hearing this made me happy and I calmed down. She started laughing and then she busted down and cried, "Jack, I want to be with you right now. I want everything to be like it use to be, but I know it never will be. I've lost you and now my sister hates me and wants me dead." She started to cry some more, and then she stopped and looked down right at me. Then she ran back into her room. Damn it, she saw me. I must have frightened her.  
  
"Did she ever come back out?" "No, not that night. And later she stopped coming out at all." "What do you mean?" "One night I want to her balcony, but she didn't come out. I thought maybe she was sick. So, I came back the next night and she still didn't come out. So, I realized she had forgotten about me." "So, you stopped coming around." "I started coming around only when she had something big going on. About five years later, she was holding a beautiful ball.  
  
Coming up to the place where the ball was being held, I could see a whole lot of people getting in. I stayed in the shadows watching what went on inside through different windows. For some reason, they didn't announce Vanessa when she came in, and I still don't know why. I watched as she came into the room, she was wearing a beautiful blue and white dress, it showed off her shoulders. She was very beautiful. I watched as she walked to the center of the room. I tried to keep my eyes on her, but all of a sudden, men surrounded her. I lost sight of her. I searched the faces looking for her, than I saw her, she had walked away from the group and started walking towards another guy. I could see their lips moving, but couldn't understand what they were saying. I watched as the guy and her laughed together. If I told you that this wasn't upsetting my, then I would be lying. I watched as he took her hand and started dancing with her. I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I looked around at the rest of the place, but I still kept her in the corner of my eye. Later on that night, I watched as they went out on a balcony. "So, are you having fun, Mr. Logan?" I took it as Logan was the guy's name. Logan said, "Definitely, now that I've met you. Have I told you, you have a very exquisite face?" "No, you haven't, Mr. Logan." "I bet everyone tells you that." "Now how would you know that?" "With all the guys that were surrounding you, how could they not? By the way, with all those guys, why did you come up to me?" "Because all those guys want is power." "Power? What are you a Princess? No, you idiot, she's queen. I thought to myself. "No," she started laughing. "The moonlight is very beautiful on your face. It makes your eyes glow. It also makes your lips shine." They started moving closer to each other. Their lips are inches from each other. Just as they are about to kiss and I'm about to yell, the Lieutenant came behind them and said, "Your majesty, your people are calling for you." She looks at the Lieutenant, "Oh!" Then she looks back at Logan, "I'm sorry, excuse me." I thought to myself, Thank God. The Lieutenant walked back inside and she started to follow him, but Logan grabbed her arm. "Your Majesty? Your people?" "Yes." "But you said you weren't a princess." "I'm not. I'm a queen." "Queen!" He got down on one knee. "I'm sorry if I have said anything out of the way." I thought to myself, Dumb ass. She looked down at him, "Logan, get up." He does. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. You spoke what was on your mind." I thought, He should be sorry, he about kissed you. "Logan, I was beginning to think you liked me, even though you didn't know I was queen." "I was. I mean I do." "Good, cause I haven't felt like that in a long time. This shouldn't take long, will you wait for me?" "Sure." Vanessa walked back inside. Hearing what she said broke my heart. Her words, I haven't felt like that in a long time, kept echoing in my head. She had forgotten about me and had stopped loving me. I knew it was time for me to do the same. I started walking back home, when all of a sudden I saw Amber and some other people came riding up to the ball. I hid behind a bush. I watched as they put something at the door and ran away. A couple of seconds later, the doors had blown inside. I was terrified that Vanessa had been killed, so I ran back to a window and searched the room for her. Finally, I found her. Her, Logan, and the Lieutenant were up at the podium. I watched as her and Amber talked to each other. Then Amber started running towards Vanessa, but Logan started running toward Amber. Logan and Amber came face to face. Then all of a sudden, Logan flew to one side of the room and hits the wall hard and fell to the floor. He laid there motionless. After a few moments, Vanessa started running towards the back of the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amber tell her soldiers to go after Vanessa. Not knowing where Vanessa would go, I stayed and watched Amber. I watched as she leaned over Logan's body. She motioned for one of her guards to come and take him. Then above my head, I heard some sort of noise. Down a ways from me, I saw Vanessa hanging from the roof. She let go and landed in a pile of hay. Then she got up and ran away. A few seconds later, I saw two of Amber's soldiers fall into the hay. I ran towards them and without them knowing, chop their heads off. Knowing that Vanessa will be safe now, I walked back home.  
  
A couple of nights later, Nick came to my house and told me to come over; he's got something to tell me.  
  
"Okay Nick, we're all here, what did you want," John asked. "Alright, alright. You can come out now." Vanessa slowly opened the bedroom door and walked in the room. "Hi guys." John ran towards her and hugged her, "Vanessa, I can't believe it." He couldn't believe his eyes, he kept looking her up and down. She looked over to me. I was sitting on the bed with head down, but I kept glimpsing up and looking up at her when she wasn't looking. "Go sit back down, John. I have something important to tell you all." John went and sat back down between Nick and I. "Okay, I've come here to ask for your help." "With what," John and Nick asked. "Tomorrow my soldiers and I are going to go get rid of someone who has been terrorizing me for 5 years. My troops.I believe you three can help teach my troops some better fighting techniques than they know and.," she looked at me. "I would love to have you all by my side. Please, say you will." Nick and John nodded at each other and then looked at me. I turned towards them and nodded back. Nick said, "Okay, we'll do it." "Thanks guys." She hugged Nick and John, but before she could get near me, I got up and walked out the door. A few minutes later, she came out of Nick's house. I was leaning against the banister, looking up towards the sky. "Jack, I know you're hurt from what I did, but you have to understand I had to do it." I didn't say anything, just kept looking up at the sky. "The least you could do is speak to me." I lowered my head and tears started rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't turn around and let her see me crying. So, I kept my back turned to her. She stood there for a few more seconds, and then walked away. I turned around as she was leaving. I watched her get back on her horse and ride away.  
  
"Why didn't you speak to her, Jack?" "I guess because I was still hurt from what she said to Logan, but then again that wasn't her fault. She left me and hasn't seen me in 5 years, so she should have fallen in love with another man, but I didn't want to let go of her.  
  
The next morning, John, Nick, and myself went to the castle. We watched as Vanessa and her soldiers were riding away from the Castle. I couldn't believe what she was wearing. She was wearing the outfit she had on when she left me. I couldn't believe she still had it. My mind started to wonder back to the past. Then Nick tapped me on my shoulder for us to follow them. We stayed with them, but far enough away where they couldn't see us. When they finally stopped, Vanessa found us and told us to come to their camp. When we came near her camp, we stopped. "I'm going first. Then I will introduce you to all of them." We watched as Vanessa entered the camp, the Lieutenant came up to her, "Ma'am, what are you doing away from the camp?" "I have something to tell you and the soldiers." The Lieutenant sat with all the other soldiers. "I called a couple of friends of mine." John, Nick, and I walked up behind her. First, she pointed to Nick, "This is Nick." Then she pointed to John, "This is John." And finally, she pointed to me, "And this is Jack. These guys can show you all a couple of techniques of fighting that you don't know." John and Nick went to go train with some soldiers, but I stayed behind. While Vanessa was watching them train, I tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me. "Vanessa?" She turned back around. "Vanessa, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday, but you have to remember you hurt mine first." She turned back towards me. "And I told you I had to leave, I didn't want to hurt your feelings." I leaned towards her, "Can we go somewhere and talk." She nodded. So we walked off together.  
  
We walked until we reached a lake. "Jack." I turned towards her and hugged her, "It's been a long time." "Yes, it has. Why didn't you speak or even look at me last night?" "I was still hurt from you leaving me." "Jack, I'm sorry." "That's okay. You're here now and I've missed you." "And I you." I leaned forward to kiss her. She pushed me away, "Jack!" "Oh, I forgot, it's not like 'Old Times'." "'Old Times'." "Yeah, do you remember the old times we had together? You ran away from home and found us guys. We taught you how to fight and you became very good. We had fun didn't we?" "I guess so, I don't remember very much." "Vanessa?" "Yes?" "You never gave me a reason for leaving. And now look at you, a queen." She lowered her head. "Vanessa," I lifted her head. "Now can you give me a reason for leaving back then?" "Jack, you wouldn't understand." "That's what you said last time," I lowered my head. "I'm sorry." I lifted my head, "So, why are you here anyway?" "Because of my sister, Amber." "What?" I thought to myself, Amber is her sister? "Amber has been terrorizing me. She has been trying to kill me. I had a dance weeks ago and she decided to crash it." Tears started forming in her eyes. "I was the only survivor." Tears rolled down her face. I grabbed her and held her. After she finished crying, she looked at me in the face, "I'm sorry." "Don't be. So, now you're going to." "I'm going to get rid of her once and for all." "I'll be here to help you." "Thank you."  
  
The next morning, Vanessa had gone down to the lake to take a bath. I walked up and watched her. She turned around and faced me. "Jack! What are you doing here? I'm taking a bath!" "I want to take a bath, too." "Wait until I get done." "Why? It wouldn't be the first time we've taken a bath together." She paused for a minute, "Okay, I'm coming out, turn around." "Why? It wouldn't be the first time I've seen you naked, either." Vanessa lowered her head, "Things are different now." I didn't know what to say, so I just turned around. When Vanessa got out of the water, I still glanced at her when she wasn't looking. When she was done putting her clothes on, she told me I could turn around. "You're still as beautiful as the first day I met you." She started to blush, "I better make it back to camp before they think something has happened to me." "Alright, I'll come with you." "I thought you were going to take a bath?" "I've changed my mind." The truth was I had already taken mine. When we got back to camp and got everything packed and ready, we headed out again.  
  
When it started getting day, we decided to make camp. I walked up to the Lieutenant and Vanessa. I grabbed Vanessa hand, "I've got a surprise for you. Come with me." Vanessa looked at the Lieutenant and said, "Excuse me, Lieutenant." Vanessa followed me to a clearing in the woods. There are logs lying down and they formed a circle, and in the middle of the circle was a fire burning. "What is this all about, Jack?" I led her towards the fire and told her to sit down on one of the logs. She does. I yelled, "Okay, now!" Right when I said this, a whole bunch of men and women came out of the woods. "Oh my God. Thank you, Jack." Vanessa ran and hugged all of them. "I haven't seen you all in a long time. It's so good to see you all." Everybody sat around the campfire and started talking. Vanessa sat down beside me. All of a sudden she got quite. I sat there watching her. After a few minutes, she jumped up. Everyone stared at her. Then she ran away from the group. I jump up and follow her, "Vanessa? Vanessa, where are you going?" Finally, I reached her. She had come to a waterfall; it looked like the one back at home. Her back was turned towards me. I walked up to her, "Are you okay? What happened back there?" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten anybody." "Are you okay?" "No," she screamed. "What's wrong?" "Back there, all of my memories of when I was with you came back to me." She turned around to face me; tears were streaming down her face. "Jack, I'm sorry, for the way I made you feel when ever I left. I'm sorry, I never gave you a reason, but I will now. You better sit down." So, we found a spot to sit. "The day I left, I had gotten a letter from my father. He told me he was dying. There were no sons in our family. It was only my sister and I. So, I had to go back and be queen."  
  
"Why couldn't your sister?" "My sister is evil and my father knew it, that's why he sent for me. If my sister had become queen, she would have destroyed everything. I loved you so much. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice." "Vanessa, I have something to tell you. Even after you left, I watched over you. Every night after you left, I stood below your balcony listening to every word that came out of your mouth. Somehow, I felt in my heart that you would come back to me, but one night you didn't come out on the balcony. I thought maybe you were sick, but the next night you still wasn't there. That broke my heart cause then I realized that you had forgotten about me." "I'm sorry." She lowered her head. "But I still watched over you form afar. I even got to hold you the first night you had a dance." "I don't remember that." "You were sort of knocked out. I watched as you came out of the castle. I thought you were going to run back home.to our home, but then I heard the Lieutenant ask you if you were thinking about running away again. Then I heard the Lieutenant tell you about your sister, and I knew you weren't going to run away. I was about to leave when I saw a woman dressed in black riding a horse coming towards you, so I decided to stick around some more. I listened to the conversation you were having, and I watched as she put some kind of spell on the Lieutenant and he walked back inside of the castle leaving you to defend for yourself. I waited until I saw the first sign of trouble. When she screamed and started towards you with her swords, I started towards her. By the time I got there you had stumbled backwards and was knocked out cold. She raised her sword to kill you, but I got in front of her and our swords clashed. She screamed again and lifted her sword. So, I stabbed my sword in her side. She stood there for a second glaring at me. Finally, feeling defeated, she got back on her horse and rode away. I knew I didn't have much time before the spell would wear off of the Lieutenant and he would come back out there to you. So, I knelt down beside you, held you in my arms for a couple of seconds, kissed you on the lips and hid behind the shadows. Finally, the Lieutenant came out and took you back inside. Later on, I heard you crying at your balcony." "So, that was you?" "Yes, I was the person you saw below your balcony that night." "You frightened me." "I didn't mean to." "So, were you watching me the night Amber burned down the building?" "Yes. I helped you then, too." "How?" "I watched as you ran away from her guards. I watched as you fell off the roof and into a bail of hay. Also, did you ever think of why the guards didn't follow you?" "I thought I lost them." "I got rid of them for you." "Oh, Jack. You cared for me so much, but I just left you without saying a word." "Seeing you leave broke my heart, but now I understand why, but if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't have let you go." "I know." Vanessa leaned towards me and kissed me on the lips and whispered in my ear, "You know I still love you." I was shocked. I looked at her and said, "I.ummm.I still love you, too." She started kissing me on my neck. "Vanessa?" "Yes," she asked while still kissing me. "What are we doing?" She stopped kissing me, looked at me, "We're doing like 'Old Times'." Then she passionately kissed me on the lips.  
  
"Well, you know what happened next." "Yes, continue, Jack.  
  
The next morning, we all made our way to Amber's hide out. When we finally arrived, we saw a massive dark castle on top of a hill. There was a huge black cloud hovering over it and every now and then a streak of white, blinding, lightning would come shooting to the ground. The thundering was deafening. Vanessa signaled for everyone to huddle around her. "Lieutenant Scott, I want you to take John and some soldiers with you to the right side of the castle. Nick, I want you to take some of your people and the rest of the soldiers to the other side. And Jack and I will take the others to the front. Does everyone understand?" We all nodded our heads. "I wish you luck, Lieutenant Scott, John, and Nick." Lieutenant Scott said, "Please be careful, my La." Vanessa gave him a glare. I didn't understand why she did that. "I mean.Vanessa." Vanessa yelled at the top of her lungs, "Are you ready?" Everybody yelled, "Yes, ma'am!" Then everybody started towards their destinations. I didn't realize that that would be the last time I would see them all.  
  
When Vanessa and I got near that castle, we had to fight our way in. It didn't take long for us to kill all the guards. After that, neither one of us saw any more guards. I kept wondering why and I found out the answer to my question. All of a sudden, Amber appeared. "Sister, how good of you to visit, but next time you should knock before entering." "Amber, there won't be a next time!" "Oh, what a shame? Oh, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you." Amber moved from where she was standing and there stood Logan. "Oh, my God!" Then I saw Vanessa running to him. "Logan, are you alright? Speak to me!" Logan didn't respond. "Logan, please show me some sign of living!" Amber moved beside Logan, "Now Logan, do as she says. Show her that you are alive." Logan turned towards Vanessa and slapped her clear across the room. I ran towards Vanessa, "Vanessa, are you okay?" She didn't respond. I turned back towards Amber. "You bitch!" "Oh, thank you. I try my best.wait a minute, don't I know you from somewhere.yeah, you were there the night I had a chance to kill her. You stopped me and stabbed me." Her face became very red and started twisting with anger. Logan started moving towards me. Amber stopped him, "No, I want to handle him." Logan backed off. Amber started towards me. "I see you love my sister very much." "I do." "Aww, that's sweet, but I don't and I don't want anybody else to." Amber ran towards me. After a few minutes of sword fighting, I heard Vanessa behind me, "Amber, no!" I turned towards Vanessa. Then all of a sudden, a felt a sharp pain in my back and stomach. I looked down and the tip of Amber's sword was sticking out of my stomach; she stabbed me from behind. I felt it as she pulled it back out, and I fell to my knees clutching my stomach. I heard Vanessa yell, "No!" Amber started laughing. Vanessa ran to me. She kneeled down and put my head on her knee. "You're going to be alright. You just hold on." "Vanessa, you and I both know that's a lie." I tried to smiles as best as I could. Every time I breathed a sharp piercing pain shoot through my body. She smiled back at me. "Jack, I've been meaning to tell you that if I had to do it all over again, I would have never left you." Tears started falling down her face. I smiled at her again. "Don't cry. Just remember I still love you, Vanessa." "I still love you, too, Jack.  
  
"Those were the last words I heard." "Oh, Jack I never knew all of that. You loved her very much." "Yes, I did." Jack and the man stands up. "Oh, I almost forgot why I came here in the first place. I wanted to tell you something, Jack. After you died, Vanessa defeated Amber, but instead of going back to the kingdom, she gave it to Logan." "So, Logan became King?" "Yes. Vanessa carried your body back home and buried it at you two's favorite spot." "The waterfall." "Yes. About a year later, a son was born." "Vanessa had a son?" "Yes, Jack. You and Vanessa had a son." "My son?" "Yes, Jack. She named him, Jack. He grew up to be a very strong and brave man. About 20 years later, Logan had asked Vanessa if it would be okay for Jack to take his rightful place as King. So, Vanessa told your son about you and told him what Logan had said. And he accepted." "So, I have a son and now he's King." "Yes, Jack, and I have another surprise for you." The guy points over to a hill. Jack can see a figure on top of the hill, he can't see exactly who the figure is, but in his heart he knows who it is. "Vanessa!" The man whispers in Jack's ear, "Go, run to her Jack." 


End file.
